Gizzard Lizard
Gizzard Lizard is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 3 to play, and has 3 /3 . He does not have any traits, and his Zombie Evolution ability does 2 damage to each plant. Origins He is based off a lizard, though looks more like a mix of a lizard and zombie, quite possibly referencing Lizard from Marvel comics. His appearence is extremely similar to the sleestacks(horned lizard humanoids) of Land of the Lost, and is likely a reference to the prehistoric show. His description makes a pun on the word "link," which possibly alludes to how Bigfoot is often referred to as "The Missing Link," replacing it with "skink," a type of lizard. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Monster Pet Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Abilities: Zombie Evolution:' Do 2 damage to each Plant. *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Rare Card description He's the missing skink. Update History Update 1.22.12 * Added to the game. Strategies With Gizzard Lizard can be treated like a cheaper The Chickening if Evolved at the right time. The downside to Gizzard Lizard's evolution compared to The Chickening is that your opponent can recover from Gizzard Lizard due to being played before the plant's phase while they can't with The Chickening, though with Gizzard Lizard, you leave a 3 /3 zombie on the board. Each hero can use this zombie effectively: *Electric Boogaloo can use this card best, due to its pet tribe, making it a very great card to have in pet decks, allowing him to activate both Cat Lady and Zookeeper's abilities. *Professor Brainstorm can Teleport this zombie to make it a substitute for The Chickening, as well as safely placing down a 3 /3 body. *Impfinity can combine this with to wipe the lawn clean. He can also allow it to destroy every plant if evolved on Laser Base Alpha. *Z-Mech cannot use this zombie as effectively as other heroes, but he can still use this to clear a board of weak plants before they get boosted in the Plants Play phase, as it can be tough for Z-Mech to deal with bigger plants. Against Stat-wise, Gizzard Lizard is average for his cost. If played by himself, he will not be as threatening. The trouble arises when he is played on another zombie, allowing your opponent to damage and possibly destroy your defenses before you can boost them. There are a few ways around this though. You can have many nut plants and then play Mirror-Nut to make the opponent think twice before activating his evolution ability or have Hibernating Beary and Pear Cub, as they will activate their abilities when damaged and destroyed respectively. Gallery LizardZombie3.png|Gizzard Lizard's old statistics Lizard Zombie.png|Gizzard Lizard's textures Lizard Zombie cardface.png|Gizzard Lizard's card image Gizzard Lizard Evolution Ability.png|Gizzard Lizard's Evolution ability being activated Trivia *He is currently the only zombie based off a lizard. *During development, he was originally named "Lizard Zombie" and was 3/2 instead of 3/3. Category:Pet cards Category:Monster cards Category:Colossal cards Category:Evolution cards